Nejilee un amor de primavera
by Crazyladyp
Summary: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto


Hola soy Paloma soy nueva en esto es mi primer fan fic y es oneshot preludio a lo que espero sea una historia más larga Nejihina quiero ver si hay alguien le gusta mi forma de escribir.

Todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

ENCANTADA DE CONOCEROS

UN AMOR DE PRIMAVERA

Al salir el sol en un bonito día de primavera parecía que todo iba a ir como un día normal.

Menos en un instituto de dios sabe dónde, una situación iba a cambiar sobre todo la vida de dos jóvenes.

El timbre sonaba y todos corrían para entrar en sus clases. Menos un joven alto moreno y misterioso de ojos color perlados, aun sin hablar o haciéndolo lo mínimo posible había conseguido hacerse el más popular de aquel lugar. Su nombre Neji Hyuga que permanecía al otro lado de la verja terminando de fumar su cigarrillo, entro con el aun encendido mientras un joven ya en su pupitre le observaba desde la ventana no con envidia como hacían otros tantos por tener a todas las chicas embelesadas y golpeándose por sus huesos, lo miraba con cierta curiosidad, y con cierto deseo...

Neji llego a la puerta dio la última calada apago el cigarro contra la pared de la entrada y fue a la papelera.

Conserje: HYUGA A CLASE EL TIMBRE YA HA SONADO -grito el conserje enérgico como cada mañana

Neji: mph..-respondió con indiferencia mientras subía las escaleras

Neji abrió la puerta de clase

Chicas eufóricas: ahhhh Neji eres tan guapo, NEJI VEN AQUI CONMIGOOO 3 3 3

Profesora: SILENCIO *por qué pasa lo mismo cada mañana...ya ni me molesto en castigar al Hyuga por que se pasaría la vida en el pasillo o en la sala de estudio* Neji te cambio de sitio te sentaras en el hueco libre al lado de Rock Lee, a ver si se te pega algo de puntualidad y atención.

Neji: Yo saco las mejores notas -respondió en tono amenazante

Profesora: Te falta educación siéntate.

Rock Lee:-levantando la mano- Y si se me pega algo malo a mí de él y no al revés?- pregunto en serio e inocente

Se escucharon risas en toda la clase e incluso algunos comentarios de burla por lo bajini.

Neji lanzo una mirada que helaba la sangre a toda la clase y se sentó en su nuevo sitio.

Neji:*Lee...le he observado un tiempo es un chico enérgico, un tanto tímido todo el mundo le excluye por su ropa verde y su particularidad, está en el equipo de lucha y entrena más que nadie, Lee es esfuerzo y yo talento no somos compatibles...*

Rock Lee:*Me está mirando...oh dios me está mirando que mirada más penetrante dile algo Lee dile ALGO* Algo.-Lee se tapó la boca mientras miraba a neji

Neji: qué? pasa algo rock lee?

Rock lee: no no no, pensaba en ti... digo en mis cosas y dije algo en alto- saco el dedo y sonrió con un brillito

Neji: porque tú y yo no somos amigos?-dijo totalmente serio

Rock lee: siempre me destrozas en las exhibiciones de lucha, eres de una familia con gran renombre como los Hyuga, todas las chicas te persiguen los chicos te tienen envidia...-fue interrumpido por Neji que le tapó la boca con la mano

Neji: y crees que no estoy solo? tú lo has dicho todo el mundo me odia o me desea y pertenezco a una familia que solo es un nombre, además tengo curiosidad por ti y quiero conocerte entonces y bien?

Rock lee: yo también me siento solo y si seamos amigos!-sonrió lee como tonto

Suena el timbre

Todo el mundo se levanta y abandona el aula saliendo al patio era la hora del descanso. Neji y Lee bajan juntos

Grupo de chicas: Neji que haces con ese bicho raro? a ver si te va a pegar algo la mariconaHAHAHAHA. Vente con nosotras vaaaa ;)-mientras hacían gestos para que fuera y señalaban a lee con movimientos de burla

Neji: mph... prefiero quedarme no vaya a ser que se me pegue la gilipollez eso me da más miedo.-dijo seguro de sus palabras para callarlas y mandarlas a freír espárragos.-Lee eres homosexual?-pregunto Neji no por lo que habían dicho esas tontas si no porque en ese momento necesitaba saberlo

Rock Lee: Llevabas mucho sin venir a clase y no te enteraste si soy gay...si quieres dejar de hablarme adelante.-dijo Lee apenado sintiendo mal por sus propias palabras

Neji: no voy a dejarte de hablar por tu condición sexual *casi lo agradezco siento impulso de besarlo lo veo tan vulnerable* pero que pasa con que llevase mucho sin venir a clase paso algo?

Rock lee: resumo me quitaron el móvil y había yaoi mucho pero me da igual-saco el dedo de nuevo y puso una gran sonrisa

Neji esbozo una leve sonrisa debía ser la primera vez que le veían sonreír

Neji: mira- dijo con el móvil en la mano y entrando a la galería- no somos tan distintos como parece

Rock lee:*Neji también tiene yaoi pero eso no lo convierte en gay aish Lee no te hagas ilusiones* vaya se nota que es primavera y la llama arde en nosotros!-dijo el del traje verde en un tono de voz mas alzado.

Continuaron hablando y haciéndose preguntas, en definitiva conociéndose aunque ya se conocían ambos habían pasado meses investigándose en secreto y espiándose mutuamente sin saber lo que hacia el otro.

Sonido de timbre

Rock Lee: vamos a clase? tenemos educación física y toca en las piscinas-dijo Lee emocionado porque le encantaba en general todo lo relacionado con hacer ejercicio

Neji: mph..no quieres ser algo rebelde? vámonos!-dijo con una mirada maliciosa de saltarse las clases *preferiría seguir hablando contigo, siento algo joder*

Rock Lee: no quiero perderme la clase vamos andaaaa!

Neji fue resignado tirado por su nuevo "amigo"

Una vez en clase Neji llevaba su pelo trenzado para meterse al agua y lee resaltaba en la multitud con un pequeño y ajustadísimo bañador verde.

Profe E.F.:Hoy haremos dos actividades la primera una carrera de largos el ganador se lleva el 10 y yo decidiré el resto de las notas, y la segunda actividad yo tirare unas piezas de plástico de color negro que serán un 5 unas de color rojo que serán un 6 verdes serán un 7 azul oscuro un 8 azul claro como el agua un 9 y habrá 1 pieza trasparente que valdrá un 10 solo podréis sumergiros una vez y sacar una pieza. Entendido?!-el profesor espero que quedase todo claro aunque sabía quién iba a ganar todo como siempre por eso le pareció que la segunda actividad seria más equitativa

Todos: SIII-dijeron al unísono

De sobra hay que decir quien ganó la carrera de largos acompañado por ello de gritos y aplausos del grupo femenino y de malas caras por parte del género masculino fue Neji.

Rock Lee:wow Neji eso ha sido increíble yo quede segundo pero vaya me has ganado con mucha diferencia!-denotaban entusiasmo sus palabras-*que guapo esta empapado del agua y con esos mechones sueltos parece un dios griego O/O*

Neji: no fue nada -dijo intentado parecer indiferente-*parece que le vaya a reventa ese bañador diminuto no se ni como me concentre en acabar*

Durante la segunda actividad Neji saco la pieza trasparente de forma rápida mientras que Lee saco una azul claro, ambos estaban apoyados en el borde cuando un compañero por hacer la gracia le quito el bañador a Lee

Cabrón: eh! chicos mirad una pieza verde! -mientras salía del agua y agitaba el bañador de Rock lee que se tapaba para que no lo mirasen Neji puso durante una fracción de segundo cara de sorpresa por la situación

Neji salió del agua

Neji: tu hijo de puta inmaduro quien te crees -le miro con esos ojos que helaban la sangre y que hiciera sentir aplastaban su alma mientras le quitaba el bañador de Lee y lo empujaba con fuerza al agua - tu no me conoces y créeme que te mataba.

Profe E.F.: Eso estuvo de mas tranquilízate y sal de clase a que te de el aire Neji.

Neji le dio el bañador a Lee que se lo puso en el agua y tiro de el para sacarle. Lee dejo caer una lagrima cansado de las risas y las burlas que aun seguían en el ambiente. Neji esbozo una leve sonrisa como la de antes

Neji: Lee...- le beso delante de todo el mundo que se quedaron con los ojos como platos-podemos irnos y pasar de todo?-dijo Neji seguro y con el corazón agitado por lo que acababa de hacer

Rock Lee: Vámonos-mientras se sentía como Neji con todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel

Ambos salieron corriendo ante la mirada de todos por la situación surrealista que acababa de suceder, se cambiaron tan rápido como pudieron y salieron del instituto

Rock lee: no me creo que este haciendo esto o que haya pasado eso entre nosotros -totalmente entusiasmado

Neji: yo tampoco-cogió la mano de Lee- siento que estoy empezando a vivir al fin

Lee con una sonrisa imborrable compartió una mirada de complicidad mientras se alejaban del instituto para compartir el momento.

{FIN}

Espero que os haya gustado y no me haya salido demasiado extenso y menos aburrido OWO

Dejen reviews responderé a todos cuando averigüé como hacerlo GRACIAS


End file.
